


Fatherhood

by OMEGA1979



Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Cockblocking, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should not go on the kinkmeme, this just pulled me in </p><p>http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1250215#t1250215</p><p>For whatever reason (maybe Peter's mother dies earlier), the Ravagers pick Peter up when he's still tiny. Yondu wasn't quite prepared for the fact he'd have basically a baby to care for<br/>Bonus: Peter still had his tapes on him when he was taken - maybe his mommy knew he'd be picked up and got him all packed.</p><p>So how do Space Pirates, learn to raise a baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Meredith Quill, had been dying the moment her son was born, they had come to her a few hours after she had brought little Peter into the world and told her the tiredness and nosebleeds were not common in pregnancy. But acute terminal cancer…the dreaded C word.

Meredith had no family anymore, being disowned when her conservative parents found out she was carrying to a deadbeat who had disappeared with no forwarding address, and she was now a pariah… a whore. She had a year if she was lucky and none of them wanted little Peter. In the end, after another chemotherapy session which proved useless and nothing could stop the spread, she had made the decision to put Peter up for adoption.

With their last night at the Hospital, since she knew she would never leave the place alive, she had a small bag full of items to give to social services when they came in the morning, full of letters and trinkets and a Walkman, in her hand. Constantly terrified someone would take them she slipped past her doctors. Meredith loved music and had made mixed tapes to pass on that love for her son, as the sun fell over the horizon and she ventured outside.

Her legs shaking from the drugs, but wanting to hold her son longer in the cold air, little Peter stirred in her arms but never woke up as she sat on the grass and looked to the stars, hoping for a miracle, for someone out there to love her son, her pride and joy. “I love you my little Star Lord.” She told the sleeping baby for the thousandth time, hoping that he would remember the sound of her voice as her tears begun to fall on his tiny blond head.

Leaning back against the grass, Meredith was too tired to move, soon she would be like this all the time as she stared to the sky and saw a bright light moving towards to her. Her eyes grew hazy as the light grew stronger; she was tired now and knew it was it. He had come to her in a glow of light, which she sometimes thought she imagined but now she knew it too be true. “See that my darling” She whispered to the sleeping baby “That’s your daddy.”

There were no more words to be said as Meredith Quill closed her eyes forever, as the ship begun to hover over here. When Yondu got the order he was expecting a difficult extraction, a backwoods world like Earth, he expected families and torches and pitchforks. As he stepped over to the woman, and checked her neck for a pulse. His blue skin standing out against her white flesh, he noticed she was attractive in a strange way, bald just like him.

Turning his attention to his real score, the sleeping baby in her arms. Yondu picked up the baby, with ease and turned away, before stopping and grabbing the small bag that was hanging from her wrist, there could be something valuable in there after all, as he gave the order to be extracted. A few minutes later, with Earth and the Solar System now far behind them, Yondu was walking with the baby through the ship, and with each step feeling more irritated. It was a baby, it was a bloody baby, he was expecting a young child...but a sodding baby! What the hell was he meant to do with it?

“Here.” He declared as he stepped onto the bridge and his first mate Kraglin slid out of the Captain’s seat “Congratulations it’s a boy”. Kraglin just looked at his mate for a few good seconds, as he recognised that Yondu was using his authoritative voice, which he couldn’t ignore, as he took the baby from his arms and held it awkwardly “What the hell am I meant to do with it?”

“Whatever you do with babies, I don’t know I have to pilot this ship” Yondu said grumpily

“Don’t give me that excuse, anyone can pilot though this galaxy. I don’t know what to do with babies”. Retorted Kraglin not bothering to lower his voice.

“Well, now you do…or find someone on this ship that does”. The rest of the men on the bridge, who had been observing this domestic, begin to inch away, and suddenly their consoles became a lot more fascinating as the Captain and his first mate just glared at each other as the small boy in the Xandarian arms stirred suddenly, opened his eyes, took one look at Kraglin, this stranger and let out an ear perching cry.

It was loud, too loud on something so small as both Kraglin and Yondu continued there glare contest as the boy’s cries grew louder, and fat tears begun to fall from his face. In the end, Kraglin admitted defeat, “Ok fine, I’ll take him…but don’t think I’m happy about this Yondu and don’t you dare think this is over. I’ll take him to our quarters, and try to figure this out”.

“Well why don’t you do that, read up on his species why you’re at it…and see if there’s something in this bag we can use”., He said in a nonchalant tone as he practically threw the bag to Kraglin, who almost dropped the boy in an attempt to grab it. Mumbling several swear words to anyone who was listening, Kraglin left the bridge, still holding the screaming squirming boy and took him back to the quarters that Yondu and Kraglin shared.

Placing the boy onto the bed, he unwrapped him from the blanket and stared down at the baby. The boy's face turning red from whatever was making him cry, as his body was wreaked with the sobs. Kraglin run his hands over his face, and trying to ignore the screaming boy decided to go through the bag. There was an assortment of items. Lots of paper, with the boy’s name, lots of official documents, which Kraglin read quickly and wasn’t happy about, some small stuffed toys, a strange rectangle device which didn’t seem important, two few small plastic thing with hoes in the midde and at the bottom, a tiny rubber plunger like item, which looked to be the same size as the boy mouth.

With nothing to lose, since what he had been reading it was unlikely the mother would have packed something to cause the boy damage, he put the thing in the kids mouth, who immediately begin to settle as he sucked the thing. His face still red from the very unique day he was having, as Kraglin pulled out his pad and begin to access everything he could find on the Terran species. From the dates on the birth certificate, Peter Jason was about thirteen months, and according to the information from his mother liked most foods, had moved onto solids and had no allergies, “Well at least that’s something”. Kraglin said to the boy, who was now settling into a fitful sleep, he had no idea how long it had been since he last ate, but he knew he would be hungry soon, as he picked up the boy and took him down to the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship gets used to Peter...and Yondu and Kraglin may kill each other before the week is out!

In the Mess hall, the only crewman present was Iztel the main cook, a Ravager from way back when he had been a fine fighter until a firefight with the Kree had left him with one arm and failing vision. Iztel fully expected to be spaced when it happened, instead Yondu promised him a home of the Eclector for the rest of his life and put him in charge of the mess hall and cooking. Watching him concoct all the dishes for the men, he never seemed to miss his old life that much and took his responsibilities very seriously, as he cocked his head round when Kraglin stepped through the door holding the baby in his arms. "You know, I always ask for fresh meat, but I draw the line at still alive" he joked as Kraglin quickly filled him in on the new temporary addition to the crew and gave him a pad which detailed what Terran babies ate.

Kraglin watched as Iztel begun throwing some vegetables and things he hoped wouldn't kill the boy, which he blended and served it to Peter with a flourish, from the smells that begun to filter round the room, the baby began to stir and a few minute later, he opened his mouth to drop the dummy, which Kraglin caught and with his lips smacking with obvious hunger. So the baby wasn't stupid, Kraglin thought with relief, still wondering why Yondu had taken the job. All he had been told was that it promised riches, but no more.

The wall of silence, Yondu had erected was beginning to annoy Kraglin, as with a spoon placed in his hand, he attempted to feed the hungry Terran in his lap. Peter may have been hungry, but he either wanted to grab the spoon from Kraglin or just use his hands, as soon the boy was covered in more food then had gone in his mouth, but he didn't seem too fussed as the boy leaned back against Kraglin and began to drift off looking contented.

Kraglin took a moment to really look at the boy, since he was happier and less a screaming little bastard, as he felt the boy's tiny heartbeat working in his chest and felt a stab in his own.

"Oh hell no". He said to himself, wanting to put the boy away somewhere. He had a job; he was first mate, and he had to obey Yondu, though some days that was torture. He knew he had weeks stuck with this baby, but was already determined not to be doing this every day. As Kraglin heard the familiar steps of Yondu stepping into the mess, and almost on cue Kraglin could smell the stench starting to emerge from the boy, and smirked.

When Yondu approached him, Kraglin immediately placed the boy into the Centaurian arms, and practically rushed out of the room. "He needs changing and he's all yours". He crowed, but a few minutes later Kraglin decided to return to their quarters after going back to the mess to get a bottle from Iztel, knowing the boy would need it later and could hear his mate through the bulkheads.

"Stupid bastard kid…what the hell did they feed you?" Yondu demanded, as instead of Peter crying the boy had his legs in the air, giggling his head off at the sight of the Captain, who was struggling to place a nappy on the boy. "Who the hell invented these things, there so stupid?"

"Oh, the great Captain Yondu Udonta, felled by a Terran baby". Kraglin grinned, as Yondu made a feeble attempt to past to boy to the Xandarian who only stepped back "Forget it he's your problem…But I think he needs a bath; the kid stinks like shit". He tried not to laugh, but failed.

"Piss off Kraglin, this little shit's getting on my nerves". The raise on Yondu's voice caused a look of fear to pass over the baby's face, and it looked like he was about to cry.

"Well, scaring him isn't going to help is it? I fed him; you have to bathe him." Informed Kraglin, who dropped his voice slightly so as not to alarm the baby.

"Why don't you remember that I am the Captain of this ship, and what I say is law?" Thundered Yondu, his headpiece beginning to glow with anger, which Kraglin ignored.

"And why don't you remember that I never signed up for this, and right now there is no one on this ship, but me to help you…So shut it, and bath this kid…I'm going to find him something to sleep in". Kraglin stated coolly as he stepped from the room, leaving Yondu along with the baby, who grinned up at him his chubby arms waving in the air.

After about a minute, with his mate still not returned. "Bastard just wants to torment me…The same way you do". He directed the last part to Peter, who only gave him a drool grin, as Yondu picked up the boy and took him into the bathroom, placing him in the sick as he threw in some water. He knew that Terran skin was sensitive so it couldn't be too hot, and from the look of delight of Peter's face as the water gushed around him.

Peter kicked his legs and splashed his tiny arms as Yondu tapping into a residual memory of his own childhood tipped the boy back, scooped up some water and ran it over his head. The boy coughed and sneezed, but didn't cry, after eventually concluding that was clean enough, and no longer smelling of shit Yondu picked up a towel and wrapped it around the boy, coming back into the bedroom, where Kraglin had found a large box and had cut up a mattress for the boy to lie on. It took a few minutes, but finally they managed to diaper the boy, courtesy of the bag supplied by Meredith Quill and both cursing the existence of whoever invented these things, as Peter stuck a thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes as Yondu placed him in the makeshift cot and threw a blanket over the boy.

"He'll be up in a few hours". Kraglin advised as he sat on the edge of the bed and kicked his boots off, "I'm going to get a few hours so I'll get up with him." As Yondu could only peer at the sleeping boy, and grunt in reply before returning to his job of being the Captain. Thankfully there was nothing serious to deal with, even though word of the baby had spread throughout the ship, and it seemed everyone wanted to see the Terran boy. Eventually, Yondu left the ship to Horuz and the night crew and stepped back to his quarters. In the half light, he could hear the shallow breaths of Peter deep in sleep, and his mate curled into a pillow, as a smile crossed his lips.

Stripping his clothes off, he slipped into the bed, and begun a familiar dance across Kraglin's spine, one that never failed to get a reaction out of him. "Oh lover". He whispered in Kraglin's ear, as he saw Kraglin's eyes snap open. "Don't you dare even think about it?" He said with gritted teeth, as Yondu saw his body go tense. "What is it? Was it the boy?"

"Oh yeah it was the boy, the boy who decided to start crying the moment you left, and I spent three hours trying to get him back down, because apparently Peter's teeth are coming through…which is causing him pain". Kraglin shook his head "I never signed up for this Yondu. When I got with you, we discussed and dismissed children, and now you dump one in my lap". He turned his back to Yondu, "I don't care how long it's for, find someone else of this ship to take care of him…because I can't deal with this".

Yondu went to move forward, and accidentally kicked the metal of the bed stand, producing a metallic clang that echoed across the room, followed by Peter's cries. "Oh great, now you've woken him up". Kraglin said in pure anger as he wrapped a pillow over his head, making it clear who would have to deal with him now. Following the cries, Peter was sitting up, tear running down his face, and his chubby arms stretched up for comfort. "Fan-sodding-tasitc". Yondu muttered as he brought up the light, to see what the kid needed. Bending over the bed, he tried the dummy thing that the kid seemed to like who immediately spat it out as his cries got louder, and he waved his arms.

"No, I'm not picking you up you little shit". He told he boy who ignored the request and just got louder as Yondu scanned the room until his eyes fell onto the Walkman, Meredith had packed. "What the hell is this anyway?" He asked Kraglin who looked up from his pillow and just shrugged "Some sort of listening thing…I don't know". He turned away as Yondu pressed open the Walkman door, and saw the tapes on the table. Figuring it out in seconds, he put the tape in the machine and pressed play. Over the small listening devices, as there were similar things on other planets, the sounds of music filtered through and the effect it had on Peter was automatic, as his tears stopped and he began to settle in the bed putting a thumb lazily in his mouth and drifted off to sleep.

Kraglin sat up in the bed and just looked at his mate "What the hell is that…is sounds like shit?" As he heard the music which was now a miracle worker, all Yondu could do was agree. "I think all Terran music is shit, boy seems to like it though". Yondu shrugged as he placed the earphones by the box to aid the boy in his dreams, before turning down the lights and slipping back into the bed. With the Terran music the only sound in the room, Kraglin mumbled into his pillow "It's so shit, but it's only for a few weeks, not years. If it shuts him up, then so be it", as the Xandarian felt Yondu's hand creeping back up his spine and turned his voice harsh. "No way in hell, Yondu. Not tonight" as a smirk crossed his lips, that he was pleased his mate couldn't see "And none until the boy goes".

"What". Yondu pushed himself up and looked down at Kraglin "You have got to be screwing with me".

"Great use of the word…And no. Do you think I'm going to have sex with you, with a kid in the room? Then you're sadly mistaken, there's no way I'm going to subject him to that".

Yondu knowing he wasn't going to win anything with his pissed of mate, and the sounds of the shitty Terran music, flopped down on the bed. "So I'm being cock blocked by an infant?"

"Yes you are". Kraglin gave an evil chuckle as the pair settled down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When a sex starved Yondu work up in the morning both Kraglin and Peter were gone, but a quick check of the internal computers showed that Kraglin was in the mess, so Yondu dressed quickly.

Making his way across the decks, he was expecting the usual chatter of the crew since none of them could be considered alive before the morning shifts. Instead, he walked in to find Kraglin sitting at the Captains table, and almost every other moved towards him and fifty eyes staring at the boy as Kraglin tried to spoon mush into his mouth.

Peter clearly loving everyone eyes on him grinned like the little shit Yondu knew him to be as he surveyed the crew. Some look disinterested, some looked bored, but most looked jealous of Kraglin, looking like they wanted to rip the boy from his arms and hold him. Yondu mind tapped into a long lost memory of his own father that he immediately banished as he stepped fully into the room.

"What are you doing sitting around like a bunch of bitches, get to work. We've got stealing to do".

Immediately all the men filed out of the room until it was just Yondu, Kraglin and Iztel, who was busy sorting out some dish or another.

"So, the mission, I take it one of us is gonna be left behind?" Kraglin said as he wiped the boy's mouth with a clean rag and held him in his arms.

Before Yondu could answer a voice chimed in from behind him "You can keep him here, get him a box to play in…I'll make sure he'll be alright". Chimed in Iztel, as he stirred a pot. "After all he seems quiet enough, and I'll make sure he's fed and watered".

Yondu and Kraglin both shared a look, remembering the night courtesy of the boy and decided immediately. A few minutes later a large box had been found for Peter and he had been deposited with some toys and a blanket, who gave the pair the goofiest grin as they stepped out of the mess hall, trying not to hide their relief that they had some freedom.

Due to Yondu's expert planning, and a good eleven hours later with the mission having gone brilliantly, with the entire crew happy with the spoils they had found on the backass world that had no idea how to treat it archeologically treasures so didn't deserve to have them.

Yondu and Kraglin both made their way to the mess to check on the boy. Peter was sitting in his box looking happy, as his green eyes lit up when he saw them and he waved his arms in the air expectantly.

"How was he?" Yondu asked Iztel who was cleaning the tables.

"Totally perfect, he got a bit grizzly, but that's because of his teeth. But I froze one of his chew things and he was happy on that". Iztel informed them "So no problems, I was glad of the company really". Kraglin after lifting Peter from the box, the boy settled into Kraglin's shoulder and began to suck his thumb. "He's also been fed, and I took him to the med bay, and found some pads for when he needs changing…which I did before you arrived". Iztel shrugged like it was no big deal "I had siblings once". He gave as a way of explanation which both Kraglin and Yondu understood and didn't question it further.

With the rest of the crew coming into the mess, Kraglin placed the boy down and got to some food along with Yondu. Soon the mess was full of the usual dialogue associated with their kind, as Yondu noticed the men as they stepped past the box taking a moment to look down at the boy. It was beginning to annoy the Centurian; it would do no one any good getting attached to the boy when he was going in a month. Eventually, Yondu decided it was time to leave so picking up the boy with Kraglin following him they returned to their room and settled the boy in for the night.

Placing the boy down in his, Peter had the look in his eyes of being too energised to sleep, but at Yondu turned on his Terran music, his head hit the mattress and he was asleep almost instantly, as Kraglin sent a personal thanks to the spirit of Meredith Quill.

As the days slipped into the first week and a half, by some miracle Yondu and Kraglin established a routine, the boy would get normally get them both up, for example when the Terran music died finally after the batteries gave out their last note and Yondu had to hunt the ship for a solar patch to keep him happy.

They would wash and dress him and he was kept in the mess hall for most of the day staying out of harm's way until he was picked up. Since they were travelling out to the rims and jobs were scarce, Yondu was forced to make a few stops for supplies, even though he had specified food only and some small clothes for the boy since what he was taken in was no longer fit to be used as a rag.

Instead, as he came into the mess hall, he noticed a few new toys at the bottom of Peter's box. Little stuffed animals, one of which Peter had taken as a pillow and refused to let go, next to the table were some small clothes, some of which would fit him now basic generic stuff though there was one with the words "Little ass kicker" that raised a smile out of the Captain, and a few that it was clear wouldn't fit him at that point. Yondu placed down the clothes and picked up the boy, who was waving his chubby arms in the air and giggling for attention, as Yondu finally complied "You're not going to get spoiled boy". Yondu advised the baby, who gave his answer by blowing a raspberry in Yondu's face.

The next day, Yondu was at his chair and his thought begin to wander, he knew Peter maybe the score of a lifetime but the trip to get him there was becoming boring, as he decided to invoke his Captains right to invade everyone's privacy. There wasn't much, two of his junior crew we're having sex in one of the M-Ships that was undergoing repairs, another one was taking the time out to try to fix his red coat and then Yondu switched it to the mess hall and immediately called Kraglin over.

As him and his mate watch the drama unfold in real time beneath them, Kraglin couldn't stop the snigger of the crew standing around holding the boy in their arms as more presents were unwrapped. Peter had a big grin on his face, as he felt the items clearly loving the undivided attention of reducing these fearsome space pirates to a bunch of gibbering messes who were trying to get him to talk, as the boy was passed from one person to another. The boy felt their faces, on anyone else that would have meant their fingers being bitten off, but they were lovingly showering the boy with attention.

Kraglin could only snigger at the sight, whilst Yondu felt annoyed, it would do no one any good falling in love with the boy, it was just a simple mission, but seeing how happy Peter looked he didn't have it in him to go down there and tell him to stop.

After all if Peter was happy then he wasn't a problem Yondu reasoned as he clicked off the image and begun to read the stars. Later on when it was only Iztel, Yondu and Kraglin in the mess the cook finally decided to let them in on what was going on. "The men were bored, so they created a betting ring around the boy. What his first word will be and his first step, if he takes it before he leaves". Iztel added quickly, "There's a lot of units already been put down". He stepped back watching Kraglin and Yondu's reactions who just looked at each other, before turning back "How much in units?"

Even though the men were caring for the boy under false pretences something Yondu gave them credit for, he decided that if the boy was going to walk it was advisable to let him out of the box for once and soon he was crawling around the mess trying to get under everyone's feet, even though no one could complain or else they would get an yaka arrow between the eyes. But then again everyone seemed to like the little shit, he was even happy to sit on Horuz's lap whilst the idiot told the boy tales of his great adventures, and since Yondu was there his efforts didn't really amount to much, so it was no wonder they managed to lull the boy off to sleep.

As the third week turned, as Peter more settled, Yondu and Kraglin found the time to take on a few missions eager to get themselves out of the Eclector, and for Yondu to take out some of the tensions since Kraglin was still denying him some pillow play, it was when they were returning with a huge bag of spoils to sort through, they were distracted by the crew rushing towards the mess and the pitch of Peter's desperate screaming amidst the sounds of punches being thrown.

Without a glance, Yondu and Kraglin increased their speed, as they came to the mess and saw the red blood trail from Peter's box running across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two people try to fight their feelings?

"What the hell is going on?" Yondu demanded as the crowd that had gathered immediately parted in his sight. There was Iztel holding the screaming Terran in his arm, trying to calm the Peter down as several feet away he saw Proctom one of his newest crew members having the shit punched out of him by several others. The Xandarian looked to be trying to protest as the blows rained down on his body, but looked too drunk to put his arms up.

"My boy". Exclaimed Kraglin rushing over to the screaming baby and tried to console him.

"Proctom got wasted Captain". Horuz explained mid punch, "Thought he'd see what Terran flesh tasted like. Went over and cut the boy"

Kraglin took Peter from Iztel's arms and checked the wound still dripping with Peter's blood. "It's clean, but it's deep. I'm taking him to the med bay". He urgently told the Centurian and immediately rushed from the room as the rest of the Ravagers stood back from there fallen crewman, waiting for the Captains words.

"You stupid bastard….what did you think you were doing?"

"Ain't ever tasted Terran before Captain". Proctom slurred and looked on the verge of throwing up. "Thought he looked fat and tender".

Yondu thought for a second as the voice of Horuz broke through. "Do you want us to space him Captain?" Thrown out of the airlock whilst still alive, the worst fate for any Ravager as Yondu found his head shaking. "Just chuck him in the brig, until this mission's over and give him basic food. I want to hear him suffer". He told the men, who immediately dragged their still inebriated colleague away. Yondu looked towards Iztel who wore a look of total guilt on his face "It happened so quickly, there was no way to stop it. He just walked over to the box and pulled the knife".

"It's alright". He told the older crewmate making it clear he was not to blame as he pulled the lapels of his collar up and made his way to the med bay. Hearing the shriek of the baby, a good few seconds before he stepped through the door.

There was Peter as his t-shirt which a new addition from one of the crew, was now cut off and the medic was trying to clean the wound whilst the baby sobbed uncontrollably into Kraglin's shoulder, "It's going to need stitches and it's going to leave a scar". The Xandarian informed him, as he run a hand over the Peter’s back to ty to calm him down and failed.

"It also could lead to an infection, so we're going to give him some ant-bio and knock him out…If that's ok". The medic advised as he stepped back to get a needle. "But the lightest dose we have will probably knock him out for a few days, we're not stocked for babies and there's nothing else. But we will give him nutrients to keep the hunger away so you don't have to worry about feeding him."

Having Peter silent over the screaming was preferable as Yondu nodded his approval and the needle was inserted into Peter's arm.

The effect was immediate as the crying ceased, but Kraglin refused to release his grip on the baby, holding him tight to his body, and kissing his head until the wound was sufficiently stitched and dressed, whilst Yondu begun to wonder if this would affect the sale. They wanted the boy alive, but they never said how intact and the fact that he had gone this long without injury was a miracle in itself.

The Medic gave the pair the option of keeping Peter in the med bay, but they decided to return him to their quarters just in case someone else of the crew was inspired to take a taste of him, and as Yondu exited the bathroom he found Peter asleep on a pillow in his own bloody bed, with Kraglin next to him, casually drawing his fingers through the boy's blond hair.

Kraglin looked up at Yondu but said nothing, and Yondu knew there was nothing to say that would make the boy leave their bed that night, as he slipped in beside the pair, and have them some distance to make sure he didn't crush the boy in the night. It didn't change the fact that Yondu woke up in the early hours with his hand placed upon Peter's back, and spent several minutes just looking at the boy intently.

The next morning, Yondu woke up late to find Kraglin no longer in the room, but had left a note telling his mate he had gone to check on one of the power couplings, it was routine but if one of them went the Eclector was screwed.

He had taken the time to wash and dress Peter, who was still sleeping soundly sucking on his dummy as Yondu peered down at the still unconscious boy, and tried to figure out what to do with him. He knew he couldn't leave him in the mess, not after yesterday and he doubted Kraglin would be able to take him for the day.

Deciding to take a shower, as the water run over his body, He raised a hand to the pouch on his chest, it had never been used even though he knew if his tribe was still alive, he would have been a father several times over by now, and possibly a grandfather too.

Running his hands through his skin, trying to stretch it, he eventually left the shower and dressed quickly, leaving an opening at the front of his coat, he picked up the boy and tried to remember how it was done, how he was carried by this own father. Eventually, he managed to settle him onto his chest, the skin wrapped around him, as Peter gave a contented sign, being lulled by Yondu's heartbeat the same way Yondu could feel the baby's own.

Stepping onto the Bridge, there were stares at the sight of the baby sticking out of the Captain's chest, but no one said anything as Yondu took his place and begun to issue orders. During the day, he peered down at the baby, who was content courtesy of the drugs to just lie there, at times when he seemed to be getting fidgety, Yondu gently rubbed his thumb between the boys eyes until he had calmed down. Eventually he progressed to the point he had forgot that Peter was even there until an exhausted Kraglin poked his head through the door, covered in grime but the engine working perfectly and blinked at the sight of his mate carrying the baby so close just like a…

"Do you want me to take him?" He asked Yondu who just shook his head "Boy's happy where he is". He said casually sticking his feet out, as a look crossed Kraglin's face that Yondu couldn't read, but decided not to question it further.

It took five days for Peter to wake up fully, and for the stitches to dissolve to leave a very beautiful scar and in those five days since the days were now turning into its fourth week Peter spent most of it in Yondu's pouch. Several times Yondu looked down to see the boy bleary blinking at him before settling down, or the pressure when the boy was giving a good kick in the ribs as the boy tried to manoeuvre into an easier spot.

Yondu was sort of hoping that the boy would be asleep until the end of the mission, but soon he woke up one the morning admits the Terran music to hear the boy giggling to himself. As he picked the boy Peter instantly reached his hand out searching for Yondu's pouch trying to find the sanity of the sacred spot. In the end, he passed the boy to Kraglin as he went for the Bridge. They had already discussed what to do and the only idea they had was that Peter would be put in a box on the bridge, it was one of the most stupidest ideas they had, but even though Yondu would never admit to himself even though Kraglin had no issue with voicing it out loud they he wanted to keep an eye on the boy.

As Kraglin watched Yondu leave the room, and he begun the task of dressing Peter, who was currently sticking his tongue out at him, then laughing as if the universe was a joke and the boy was the only one that got it.

Kraglin felt a familiar stab enter his heart, the one he had felt for almost a month. He was trying to keep his distance, thinking it would be easy, he had never seriously entertained thoughts of having children. Yet every time he looked at the boy, bathed his skin, shovelled food in his mouth he could think of nothing else, and this was the child he had wanted to get rid of only a few weeks earlier.

He knew he couldn't voice these feelings to Yondu, to his mate the boy was a just a job and everything he had done was out of necessity. All Kraglin had done was out of…

Eventually, Kraglin picked up the boy and breathed in his scent as he took him to the bridge, and placing him in the box, whilst Peter sat playing happily with his toys as Kraglin sat at his console and did his job until a few hours later they both looked up as Peter began to whine.

Picking him up from the box, Kraglin addressed the boy, "What is it, you're not hungry…You can't be". Peter's grinned at the undivided attention, as he kicked his legs excitedly, which caused Yondu to glance round and say in a casual fashion. "The boys bored, let him crawl around for a while".

Without being ordered, the rest of the crew immediately understood as everything harmful or sharp was picked up from the metal deck as Peter was placed to the ground and began to mark his territory. The fact that the men had been getting his attention to win a bet seemed to have backfired as Peter remembered his favourites and crawled up to their chairs, his arms open widely for a cuddle, which they obeyed with a nod from Yondu before the Peter got bored again and whined to be put down to move on to the next.

In the end it becomes a game between the Bridge crew and a small wonder anyone got anything done that day.

Eventually it was time for the switchover and the rest of the crew along with Peter who was now secure in Kraglin's arms made their way to the mess, as always Iztel was pleased to see the boy, as he begun to prepare something to eat. With the sight of the boy waving his arms at the cook, he was the one to feed the boy that evening.

At Yondu's instruction so the boy could expel his energy Peter was put to the ground, and spent a few minutes crawling around the floor, as the men moved away with skill Yondu thought they would never possess, at least the boy was keeping their reflexes sharp Yondu thought as he tried to concentrate on his meal, when he felt Kraglin grab his hand excited.

"Oh gods Yondu look!"

Yondu followed Kraglin's gaze, and immediately even though it wasn't intentional got to his feet. There fifteen feet away, Peter was standing on the deck, and moving his legs towards the tables.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to be like this, but it wrote itself like this...I love it when it writes itself xx

As the crew gathered around the boy, some were cheering him on, some trying to dissuade him and the few that had clearly lost the bet already tried to look disinterested as Yondu subconsciously held his arms out. "Peter, come on…walk towards me".

"You know you can do it, come on" Kraglin reassured the boy, as Peter looked slightly confused at what his body could do then look delighted as he took one step followed by another towards the pair, several times the boy stopped and crouched down, giving the indication he was going to sit before straightening his legs and carrying on.

"Come on Peter, you can do it" the majority of the crew chorused as the boy's feet pressed onto the deck, with both Yondu and Kraglin having their arms out, as he reached them he stopped suddenly as if he was making a choice...before stepping straight into Kraglin's arms.

"Yes" Kraglin grabbed the boy and held him over his head. "Peter Jason, little genius". He yelled to the scattered cheers of the crew and the ones who had placed bets for that day immediately begun to hunt for their units. As the boy laughed with delight at the attention, for Yondu as he collected his own units, having placed a bet on the boy that week saw the happy smile on his mates face, as Kraglin sent him a small look that may have said "See, he loves me more than you".

Yondu was hoping that Peter walking was a one off and he would be crawling, also known as being out of harm's way until the end of the mission as he entered the final week, but Peter was having none of it. The moment he was put down in his box he cried until he was taken out so he could explore his new world. Something Yondu put down to his daddy's DNA since he seemed to pick up things quickly.

In the end, Yondu begun taking the boy on his walks around the ship, occasionally holding his hand, his small Terran flesh disappearing admits the blue of the Centaurian and was a constant shadow to the Captain, even though Yondu slowed down he was impressed that the boy had the ability to keep up with him. When Peter was tired, he held up his arms and whined until Yondu put him in his pouch until he was rested and the whole game started again.

Yondu began to notice upon his arrival all this crew putting things away where the boy could hurt himself and actually sweeping the decks. Yondu had always insisted on a clean ship but was starting to wish that the boy had begun to walk sooner if this was the outcome.

As Yondu entered the M-Ship hanger to check on the latest repairs, with the deadline for the exchange drawing near which he knew it could go balls up so wanted every ship prepped and ready on the off chance it could end in firefight. As expected, everyone on the hanger gave them a nod as they went about their day.

For the last month, Peter had approached everyone and everything with a childish wonder, but the moment he saw the M-Ships his face lit up like all his dreams had come true. Yondu was initially concerned that he would rush over to the crews and get underfoot, instead he just run up to one of them, Yondu's own white ship, plonked himself on the ground and just looked at it, as if was drinking in the vision of the ship.

For a good hour the boy just sat there , as Yondu called out his name to make sure the boy hadn't fallen asleep, as Peter turned gave a grin and whipped his head back round to the ship. After Yondu had checked all the repairs were scheduled to be on time, Yondu went over to the boy and scooped him up. Immediately Peter began to whine and pointed to the ship, making it clear what he wanted. If Yondu had the time, and they Eclector wasn't travelling he would have taken the boy out…but then again it was not as if the boy would remember this anyway.

As Peter pointed once again to the M-Ship, Yondu pulled his hands away, fearing that Peter was on the verge on a tantrum. "No, you can't have that Peter. If you want a ship, you'll have to wait until you're older and learn to fly one".

Peter flashed his green eyes at Yondu and seemed too understand as he rested his head against the Centaurian's shoulder and begun to suck his thumb as Yondu stopped himself. What had he just said? Peter was going in a week…he was going to join a world that didn't travel much in space and didn't care about M-Ships.

Feeling oddly disconcerting as feeling the boy breathing contently he went back to the Bridge and seeing Peter's box decided to put the boy back in his pouch as Kraglin exited his seat to take up his own and threw him a look that was familiar, which he still couldn't decipher.

For the last few days, a silence had been erected between the two and Yondu on some level didn't want to know what Kraglin was thinking. His mate who was still denying him sex and decent conversation, Yondu had openly said to Kraglin that he was going to find it elsewhere since their was always someone on the ship willing to sleep with the Captain…Perhaps see it as a promotion to a new First Mate? The threat was empty, as Kraglin picked up the boy and left the room.

Yondu exhaled as he stretched out and glanced at the sleeping baby, resisting the urge to stroke his hair, something that always seemed to relax the boy, as the evening Crews came in indicating that it was time to head down to the mess. Almost on cue Peter woke up, his body having developed an internal system and since he had a long day walking was defiantly hungry. Yondu pulled him from the pouch, and stood him on the floor as he made his way to run to Kraglin, before stopping turning round and pointing to the Centaurian finally said

"Yondu".

Everyone on the Bridge blinked as Peter's mind put the two syllables together and he said again, with a delighted smile.

"Yondu"

Almost immediately, a call went across the ship as Horus announced the betting pool was over the boy had said his first word, as Yondu could swear he heard collective groans coming up from the decks, of the crew that had piled so much effort into getting him to say the words they wanted and failed.

Yondu suddenly felt a swell of pride at the boy, who was still grinning happily as he picked him up and took him to the mess, instructing Iztel to make something nice for Peter, as Kraglin joined them a few minutes later. That night Yondu was the one to feed the boy, who loved the extra attention from the Captain, until he eventually passed the baby to Kraglin to bathe and get to bed.

Kraglin walked quickly out of the door, and as Yondu stared found himself getting to his feet and walking the short distance to his quarters, stealthy pushing open the door, there was Peter in the sink as Kraglin was washing his hair and singing to him one of those shitty Terran songs, that had been playing constantly for the last month and causing Yondu to consider taking a blaster to it almost every day.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" Sang Kraglin, as he picked up the boy, and wrapped him in a towel as Peter laughed with delight. "You like that, don't you me special little man". Sang Kraglin as he begun to rub the boy dry, whilst continuing his songs.

Yondu since he hadn't been noticed, turned away immediately and closed the door, and for a brief moment just stood there, tapping his fingers on the wall which he always did when he was thinking. Kraglin's face was more animated than it had been in weeks, the boy was making him happy and for Yondu…

The Centaurian got rid of the idea as soon as it arrived, as he composed himself and walked back into the room acting obvious to what he had just seen. Peter had been placed in his box as Yondu turned the music back on and with a quick head ruffle from Yondu, the boy lay down instantly. Kraglin was seated on the edge on the bed taking his boots off, as Yondu looked down at his mate before announcing that he was going to take a Bridge shift and left the room, leaving Kraglin just sitting there blinking his eyes.

On the Bridge no one said anything when the Captain walked in looking slightly pissed off, putting it down a domestic between the couple as the hours faded in which nothing much happened, even though Yondu took the time to inspect some ruins nearby that had potential. Eventually he went back to his quarters and with the currently two men in his life sleeping soundly. Yondu just stared intently at the baby, for several minutes but could not explain why.

The next few days, Peter walked more on the ship, and learned some more words, sadly unable to say "Kraglin" due to the structure, but getting his mouth around it enough so he could say "Kalin", to Kraglin's delight.

However if Yondu was hoping that the soon be boys exit would bring happiness since they were on the rims, he was mistaken as some of the men who still treated Peter like they had a bet to win, and that was actually possible looked at the boy sadly.

Yondu felt like reminding them all that they were bloody Ravagers, they had killed people for less than this and now they were getting soft over a baby!

The tension between Kraglin and Yondu was getting too much however and at times, Kraglin couldn't be in the same room as his mate, around the crew they acted like the professional couple they were meant to be…or at least tried to be. But there was an undercurrent as, Kraglin looked at Yondu as if he was struggling to get the words out, and Yondu was dreading the moment that he would.

Finally with the M-Ships fully prepped, just in case and Kraglin doing some checking elsewhere on the ship with the baby in tow, Yondu walked into his office to find his mate standing there sans Peter looking at him, with a Pad in his hand and a look of unbridled fury on his face.

As he held up the Pad, which held the details of the contract for the boy, the mission he had kept secret for over a month, which Kraglin had cracked somehow and said in the coldest voice Yondu had ever heard.

"You disgraceful unimaginable Bastard!"

To be continued!!

 


	6. Chapter 6

Yondu blinked as he took in his mate and the Pad he was holding.

"Do you mind telling me who gave you that information?" Yondu said coolly, which did nothing to change the look on Kraglin's face.

"Oh, like hell I'm going to tell you, you're just going to whack your yaka arrow in their eyes…And don't change the subject. You know what I'm talking about?"

"I know exactly what you're talking about Kraglin, and I don't want to talk about it…and where is Peter?" Yondu said evenly.

"He's in the mess with Iztel, and for the love of gods do not try to try to change the subject. This is the mission; this is the big deal…Terran trafficking!"

"Oh, what bullshi! I'm taking the boy to his father, which was the job". Stated Yondu, already sick of the conversation.

"His father, oh don't get me started on his father. He's a half Terran…I bloody knew it. Those green eyes, I knew there was something behind them". Kraglin was more talking to himself at this point as he pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes he's a half Terran". Yondu confirmed, "I was hired to pick him up to take him to his father, no questions…Just a simple exchange". Whilst Kraglin laughed at the statement.

"A simple exchange, simple…there is nothing "simple" about this. Did you even question why the hell you were chosen, why would a member of the Royal family, hire a Ravager to pick up his son?"

"Of course I did". Yondu's voice begun to rise in tone, " But the Units were too good to turn down".

"How many Units, huh? How many units for Peter's life? Well, tell me?" Thundered Kraglin, not bothering to lower his voice.

Yondu was silent for a second, before delivering the amount.

"Two million in advance and eight million with the exchange". He said smoothly, watching Kraglin's reaction carefully.

"Ten million units…That's what he's worth. Well to a Royal, I guess that's chump change isn't it?"

Kraglin turned away for a second to run his hands over his face trying to find the next word to say.

"You can't do this Yondu; you can't give that boy away". He finally said almost out of desperation.

"I have to give him away, we have a contract". Stated Yondu

"A contract to send the boy into glorified slavery"

"His father is a Prince. He'll grow up in luxury". Something Yondu had been telling himself from the very beginning.

"Luxury, there are two Princes and only one throne. It's no secret both of them want it. He'll grow up as a prisoner in a power struggle between the two."

"His father has more right to the boy that anyone in the Universe".

"What bullshit, he had no right to that boy. He is a monster. We have a code Yondu".

"We're Ravagers, our code is: Steal from everyone". Retorted Yondu, his headpiece beginning to turn red, his yaka arrow quivered in his belt.

"Oh and everyone knows what that "King" of theirs thinks of bastard hybrids…he'll never accept Peter as an heir"

"He'll have too, it will be his grandson". Rumbled Yondu, already sick to the back teeth of his mate's voice.

"Grandson, please he's a shitty father to his own children, this will be no different. Peter will grow up unwanted and unloved. Is that what you want for him…do you think that's what Meredith wanted for him?"

Yondu blinked "Meredith?"

"The boy's mother, you stupid bastard. Didn't you read the letters she wrote, the letters she wrote to Peter's potential parents, practically begging us to love her son?"

"No I didn't…and what do you mean by "us"?" As Kraglin practically screamed his head off with frustration.

"Us Yondu, she wanted someone to love her son…that's us. Why can't you see it?"

Yondu rolled his eyes at the statement. "Oh, be fucking serious for once Kraglin, he's just a job and nothing more".

"Just a job…You make me sick sometimes. A month ago you dumped this kid in my lap, and now you want to take him away from me…from us" Kraglin shook his head once more. "You can't do this."

"I can, and I will," Yondu said once more, feeling more uncomfortable with each word as Kraglin scoffed.

"So, the great Yondu Udonta is reduced to human trafficking and slavery". Kraglin looked away, and looked to be trying to compose himself.

"I thought better of you, you know. Thought there was something decent under all that". He gestured to Yondu's body. "But this, no this is an all-time low for you…shit, even for me".

"Slavery…he'll be a Prince". Yondu said through gritted teeth.

"He'll be a slave; he'll be used as a trophy, a possession. He won't be loved…He won't be cared for". Kraglin turned to catch his breath, before turning back to Yondu, his eyes looking slightly red-rimmed. "Let him stay here, Yondu. Let us take care of him". This caused Yondu to pull back his head and laugh at his mate.

"Let him stay here, were bloody Ravagers, this is no place to raise a child…what will we do with him?"

"Keep him, raise him, love him…Teach him all the things he needs to survive. Hell, raise him as a Ravager, just let him stay….please" . Kraglin was openly pleading something Yondu had never seen in his mate, in the eight years they had been together, which caused Yondu to pause before saying the next thing, as Kraglin continued. "We can even pretend he's my own son…apart from his eyes, he looks Xandarian and no one is every gonna notice that". Stated Kraglin, as Yondu just blinked.

"His blood is red, yours is blue…we can't fake that. And we can't pretend that he's never going to bleed". He took a breath and tried to be as calm as possible. "If you want a child, fine we'll go get one. Go get one from an orphanage or something. Let's get one older, seven…Eight years old. The kid will be useful then" Yondu suggested as a compromise.

"I don't want another child, I want Peter. Can't you fucking understand that?" Kraglin using strength he wound never normally possess with someone who could break him in two if he desired, grabbed Yondu by the lapels of his coat and rose up until the pair were at the same height. "I want him Yondu…and you do too. Let's stop denying it now and stop this madness?"

Yondu not being used to anyone standing up to him, unless it was in battle something this was coming close too pushed Kraglin back until his body and head slapped into a bulkhead producing a sound that was no doubt being heard across the ship.

"Listen to me Kraglin…Tomorrow we give that boy over, we take the money and forget he ever existed. Are We Clear?" Yondu hissed the last part of the sentence, waiting for his mate to calm down, which Kraglin refused to do, but lowered his tone yet never removing the harshness of in his voice.

"If you do this tomorrow, we are over. I'll leave you…And you'll never see me again. Do you want that?" Kraglin taunted, trying to get the upper hand, which Yondu ignored.

"Then leave, I had lovers before you…And I'll have them after you. You won't even be worthy as a memory". Yondu responded, which caused Kraglin to wet his lips. For a brief second Yondu was tempted to kiss those lips, to reclaim some of the power Kraglin had stolen from him over the last month…but wouldn't give into the temptation as he could hear the thump of Kraglin's heartbeat as the pair stared at each other in anger and frustration…on every level.

"Listen to me, we give the boy over and we take the money. If you go....then I won't be chasing you, are we clear?" Yondu whispered to his mate, which did nothing to quell the look on Kraglin's face as he pushed his lover off him and away from the bulkhead, as he tried to compose himself and clearly looked to be failing. "Fuck you Yondu". He said as an attempt to get the last word, as he turned away and stepped from the office, walking quicker than normal desperate to get back to the boy, to see him once more…for his only light in the darkness.

For a moment Yondu just stared, then sank into a chair pulling several bottles out of the fridge he kept, which he desperately needed. Slavery, the one word Kraglin knew would get a reaction out of him, to get a reaction of both of them, as he cracked one of the bottles open and threw the liquid down his throat. According to his mate, he had become a Slaver, the one thing he had promised he would never be…damn Kraglin!

Yondu spent several hours trying to make sense of the situation, from Kraglin's words to that damn boy, the damn boy that had created all this problems who had reduced his crew to a bunch of saps, as he sat in silence trying to make sense of everything as feeling slightly half cut, he made his way back to his quarters.

As expected, there was Kraglin, asleep or pretending to be Yondu wasn't in the mood to care as Peter was out of his box and cuddled next to Kraglin and the hull plate, the unspoken message clear to Yondu. "Don't come near us". Yondu kicked his boots off, and took off his top, running a hand against his pouch, which had been slightly stretched courtesy of the boy. Soon it would snap back to its original shape from lack of use, besides from his size he would grow the boy would be out of the pouch by the time he was two…before he blinked at the idea. Why did he care about Peter when he was two? Peter was going tomorrow…that was final. Kraglin had at least packed the boy's clothes, even though it was unlikely they would need them, hell the boy would be in newer, more expensive stuff by tomorrow. As Yondu spied the bag, he had retrieved from Meredith Quill that day. The one that Kraglin had looked through, but Yondu had never been that bothered.

Since he had no time like the present, and it wouldn't matter anyway. Yondu picked up the bag and took it into the shower. He had a habit of reading out load in the privacy of his quarters, which sometimes Kraglin found enduring or just plain annoying depending on what mood he was in, and he had the feeling his mate would appreciate the sound of his voice, nor waking the boy up.

Sitting on the toilet, Yondu begun looking over the letters, there was one addressed to Peter on his twenty-first birthday, which Kraglin hadn't opened, so Yondu didn't. The boy was going to grow up with not even a memory of the woman who gave birth to him, and the last thing he wanted to do was to read something so private.

In Meredith cursive handwriting, was one addressed to "Peter's Parents" which had clearly been read and re-read by Kraglin on several occasions. Yondu begun to read the letter out loud

"To the family who adopts Peter…" He read out loud, through the words, chuckling slightly as she mentioned how good he was, and never any trouble. "Yeah right". Pausing as she mentioned that his nickname was "Star Lord", the only link to the boy origins, and Yondu was perhaps the only one who got it. In the letter Meredith had made it clear, through lying that the boy's biological father was not on the scene and didn't even know he had a son, "Oh he knew alright". Stated Yondu knowing how easy his life would be if that were the case, as he carried on reading of the promise Meredith Quill made for her son to be loved.

Reading the letter several more times, before putting it back in the bag, Yondu then pulled out several photographs of Meredith and baby Peter, a few from the day he was born, all wrinkly and pink, then more further along, as Peter got bigger and stronger and settled into his looks, there were reminiscent of his father, whilst Meredith sadly declined, losing her blond hair and her skin turning paler, until she became the woman Yondu had picked up the baby from.

Yondu put the pictures back in the bag, and took himself back into the bedroom, slipping next to his mate, he turned to stare at the wall for a while, feeling more conflicted than he ever had in his entire life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, next chapter is the last one, and if it means anything Peter is not the son of J'Son of Spartex, James Gunn the director of the film has confirmed this, but I've laid clues to who I think it is, well according to my own head canon!


	7. Chapter 7

His sleep was uneasy, as he awoke a few hours later as Peter had woken up, managed to crawl over Kraglin, who hadn't stirred and was happily pressing Yondu in the back.

The Centaurian flipped himself over, and stared at the boy, he could see courtesy of the starlight which seemed to illuminate his bright green eyes, as he gave Yondu a toothy grin and tried to make his way to the pouch, as Yondu took his hand and shook his head. Peter started once more but seemed to understand it was off limits, as he curled up next to the pillow and fell asleep instantly. Yondu could hear the sweet baby breath of the boy, and just stared at him as his mind suddenly granted an image of the boy when he was older. Peter in his twenties standing strong with a blaster in his hand and the red coat and emblem of the Ravagers with a cocky, confident grin in his face, which he tried to banish but it just hung there as if it was taunting him.

He wondered if Kraglin really was sleeping. It seemed unfair that he had given him all this shit, yet had the right to sleep with no problems as eventually Yondu managed to get a few more hours.

The next morning, if it could really be called that in Space. Yondu woke up to find both Kraglin and the boy gone, with and a note was on the side to say that that he was in the mess hall. Grabbing the bag Yondu for the thousandth time over the past five weeks checked the rendezvous point, got changed quickly, sent a message to the Bridge and followed after Kraglin.

Yondu never entered the mess but hung around the doorway, noticing the silence and sadness of most of the crews face's as it was clear they had said goodbye to the boy.

There amidst the men, he could see Iztel, giving the boy a one-armed hug and telling him to "Come back anytime, I'll make you something nice and sweet". Which Peter seemed to understand as he dug his chubby arms in harder.

"Kraglin, we have an hour…Bring the boy". Yondu ordered in his most severe tone, which every one of the crew understood, there was some resistance in Kraglin's face, but he followed Yondu without a word

On the Bridge, Yondu relived the crews, noting that the box Peter had spent so much time had been put away somewhere in his office, and as he passed to his chair pointed his arms out to Kraglin, and said in his most commanding tone "Give me the boy".

There was reluctance on every bit on Kraglin's face, and his arms looked to have gained as deadweight, as he eventually passed the boy over to Yondu, who immediately stuffed him in his pouch. Peter wiggled into the skin as he peered up at Yondu, who for once didn't return the look. The last hour dragged for the entire crew, as Kraglin tried to focus on his work, but without realising it no Yondu could feel Kraglin's eyes upon him, as is they were sticking out of his head.

"ETA, five minutes, M-Ships are prepped and standing by if needed". Kraglin stated in a flat voice, trying to keep the emotion out of it, but he could hear it on the edge.

"Fine, keep a steady course". Stated Yondu, as Peter suddenly nudged him in the ribs, causing him to look down. There was Peter, looking at Yondu, with a happy smile on his face. Yondu felt a moment of hesitation as he tore his eyes away as in the distance the Gramosians fighter, appeared in view admits the stars.

After five weeks of planning this was the moment, as finger danced across consoles, preparing for the hails, as the rest of the crew got to work, Kraglin got up suddenly, and turned away from his console. "I can't be a part of this Yondu, I just…" The last words went unsaid, as Kraglin made his way towards the door.

"Don't you want to say goodbye?" Asked Yondu in a voice harsher than he intended, obviously giving the impression he was taking the piss as Kraglin threw him a look of pure disgust and left the room. It was now two minutes, as Yondu suddenly had a thought of Peter on the Gramosian ship, there was a possibility he wouldn't last, hell they could eat him if they wanted to. What the hell was that bastard of a father of his thinking?

"One minute". Chimed out Yarovesky, as with quick hands, Yondu threw his hands into his coat and straightened the boy out so he was lying flat "Don't move, and don't you dare speak". He hissed to the boy, placing a finger over his lips so hopefully Peter understood, as he looked back at him with total confusion, as Yondu hastily arranged his scarf so it covered the rest of him up, as almost immediately the Gramosian ship answered their hails.

As it was their first introduction, there was a brief stalemate between the two Captains, the Gramosian, with his blue-black skin seemed to try to intimate Yondu with his sneer, as Yondu kept his face casual as possible.

"We are here for the extraction…where is the boy?"

No formality, no hello as Yondu bit back a sarcastic response.

"There is no extraction, their is no boy. He died in childbirth, mother had cancer…we found graves". Yondu lied with ease

The Gramosian took one look at Yondu and wasn't convinced, "Then why didn't you contact us, why are you at the rims?"

"Because according to the contract, we had to maintain silence which we would not violate. And because we fulfilled our terms of the contract, and now it's your turn". The Gramosian just look confused as Yondu continued.

"We were promised ten million totals for the cargo, there is no cargo and there never was. So you and the Buyer have violated the contract…And we desire some compensation". Yondu said casually, stretching his legs out, as if to make his point, "For services rendered, fuel, food that we brought in advance as well as clothes" Ok that was the crew, but Yondu knew he had to make it convincing. "As well as lost money, so let's say eight million units total?"

The Gramosian bulked at the total "Eight million units and I go back with nothing". To which Yondu shrugged.

"Fine I'll go down to seven million, because what that buys is also my silence. How do you think it will go down, it word ever got out that this child almost existed, be quite embarrassing to the buyer, and possibly…" The smug look on Yondu face was genuine and he wished Kraglin could be there to see the performance of a lifetime "…the end of your pathetic existence".

The statement hovered in the air, the Captain of the Ravagers, and the Gramosian fighter, As Yondu finally, said. "Also I've noticed you're travelling as just one…I have a hanger full of prepped and ready M-Ship's…if that helps you make up your mind?"

The ten seconds for the Gramosian to make up his mind seemed to stretch to an hour as the darker skinned one nodded finally. "Fine".

Immediately Yondu opened his pad and saw the Units deposited in his account, and couldn't resist a sneer, "Been wonderful doing business with you…and please give my sympathies to the buyer about the cargo, such a terrible loss".

Yondu couldn't resist a small chuckle, as he flicked the screen back to the stars and putting Horuz in charge pulled the scarf off his neck. Peter had obeyed everything brilliantly, as he smiled up at Yondu, who made his way quickly to his quarters, grabbing Peter's precious bag as he left the room feeling a mixture of light headedness and relief.

He had broken a contract, something almost unheard of even for a Ravager and he knew if it was discovered his life and possibly the rest of his crews was forfeit, but as he looked at the boy…for the first time in his life he didn't care.

"You're stuck with us now kid…you better be good?" Yondu attempted to be serious, but the flush of happiness crept over his face at Peter…his boy!

Approaching his quarters, he could hear the sounds of Kraglin opening drawers and cupboards, taking out his own belongings hastily, as the Centaurian swiped his hand over the door, which Kraglin had his back to as he stuffed some clothes into a bag.

"I said I was leaving you, you bastard. Did you think I was joking about that?" Muttered Kraglin, throwing more objects into a bag, as Yondu tried to keep his voice neutral.

"So you're actually going to leave me…well that's just perfect. Do tell me how the hell I'm meant to raise this kid all by myself?" Yondu smiled as Kraglin stopped suddenly and turned his heads towards him "What?"

"Here". Yondu pulled his coat open to reveal Peter sitting in his pouch, his arms stretched out towards "Kalin". Peter said out loud, as Kraglin's jaw just dropped.

"What the fuck…What the fuck". Kraglin dashed over to Yondu, who was pleased his skin stretched as Kraglin grabbed the boy from his pouch and held him tightly.

"Congratulations, it's a boy". Yondu joked as he came over to his mate who was showering the boy's face with kisses, which caused Peter to giggle.

"Why did you do it, what made you change your mind?" Kraglin demanded, still not believing what he was holding in his arms.

Oh, hell I'm not going there, Yondu thought to himself. "Because he'll be a slave and he'll be better off with us". As he sat Kraglin on the edge of the bed, Kraglin refusing to let the boy go and filled him in on what he had missed out on.

"So we get to keep him and seven million Units". Concluded Kraglin, as Peter put his arms out for Yondu.

"Yeah…not too shabby. Had worse days I guess". Yondu shrugged as Kraglin suddenly run his hand over his face.

"Oh gods Yondu, we've just become parents. What are we going to do?"

"Raise him, feed him and make sure he doesn't get hurt. Fatherhood, I guess". Since Yondu was clueless as well, and knew he would have to figure this out as he went along.

"What if that bastard father of his comes after us…what then?"

Yondu as he was taking the boy to his mate had actually thought of that. "Pretend, he's yours…You screwed some slapper on some shithole world. Mother died, we took him in…No one's going to question that. We pretend he's Xandarian, he does look it anyway". Yondu supplied as Kraglin said out loud.

"Fine…we can do that. So what about it little man, happy to say with us?" The extra attention and a laugh from Peter they took in the affirmative, as Yondu bounced the baby on his knee and turned to Kraglin. "But if we want to keep his safe, we have to hide his last name…there is the off chance, he could be a target especially if that asshole of a father doesn't fall for it. So we have to change his last name". Yondu finished as he turned to his mate.

"So we're going to call him Peter Obfonteri?" Kraglin seemed to be trying out the name in his head, before Yondu finished his sentence.

"Actually I want to call him Peter Udonta, if he's your son then it means he's my heir and under the protection of the rest of the Ravagers….makes sense really". Yondu finished, looking at Kraglin for a reaction, who just smiled. In Ravager circles, sometimes the most senior crew appointed an heir, usually someone younger who would act as their next of kin. If they died, then all their Units would be appointed to them, along with their worldly goods. Both Kraglin and Yondu were each other heirs, but by appointing Peter, it was declaring he was his son, or as good as. The gesture touched Kraglin, even though he decided not to show it. "Oh hell I don't care, but you like it don't you Peter Jason Udonta?

Peter just nodded, or what they took for a nod, as Kraglin and Yondu leaned back against the bed. "So now I have to tell the crew, make it clear if they question it, it will be the last thing they do, make it clear they have to protect the boy. Release Proctom from the brig and make it clear to him that if he ever cuts Peter again, he'll get killed. And tomorrow tell the men, to start building a nursery in the cell next door; we can put in an adjoining door as well so we can get to him easier when he cries".

Yondu finished as Kraglin just smiled at him "So you thought of this just now?" He asked his mate with a wry smile. "Of course, I just decided to keep him, haven't been thinking about for the past month at all". Claimed Yondu, as Kraglin leaned over as the two lips met in a deep husky kiss, their first physical contact in over a month as Kraglin fixed his eyes at Yondu who immediately got to his feet. "Sod tomorrow, I'll tell them to start now".

As Yondu left the room, and Kraglin could hear him barking orders across the ship, Kraglin leaned back with Peter Jason Udonta and hugged the boy close to his chest.

Peter obvious to all the changes he had caused just put a thumb in his mouth and began to drift off to sleep as Kraglin run his fingers through his blonde hair, and said to the boy. "Listen, we're not going to be perfect, but we love you…and at least that's something, right?"

Peter drifting into slumber seemed to nod, "But there is something you need to know about me and your new dad, we may love you. But I've been torturing him for a month, so I need to make it up to him…and he needs to make it up to me". Kraglin put the boy down in his box, pulled out his Walkman, and the Terran music began to play. Locking the door behind him, and went to join Yondu in instructing the crew. He may have just become a father, but he was going to screw his mate into oblivion, tonight.

The end

Also I may come back to this in the future, love baby Peter so much xx

Thanks to everyone who read this, I love you all xxx


End file.
